What Went Wrong
by charah walkowski
Summary: Sarah and Casey battle to reach Chuck in time....my first fic so please be honest.
1. Chapter 1

**What Went Wrong**

Chapter 1

"911 emergency" came the voice of the thirty something year old operator on the other end of the line.

"I need an ambulance" came the panicked voice of the young bystander, above the noise of a nearby freeway " There's been a really bad crash".

…………

Sirens blaring away in the distance were heard as consciousness slowly started to fade away. He could feel the trickle of blood running down the side of his face and a searing pain in his chest were he knew multiple ribs must be broken. As screams from a woman reached his ears blackness finally takes over him bringing the relief from pain that he so badly needed.

The ambulance came to a screeching halt as a fire crew quenched the flames that had erupted from the van, paramedics jumping out and rushing to the nearest victims of the devastating crash. Four of the six men were already pronounced dead when the paramedics finally reached the fifth and sixth men. One a giant of a man still conscious but in a very bad state the other a tall, young man with curly brown hair, clearly unconscious from the crash, non-surprisingly due to the state he was in. It would be a close call for this one he was on the verge of death.

Loading the only two survivors of the crash onto stretchers they moved them inside of separate ambulances and took off with pace to the nearest hospital.

…………

5 hours earlier

It was supposed to be a simple mission get in secure the warehouse and wait for a clean-up crew, but as always with team Bartowski the crap hit the fan, big time.

Somehow the Ring had got the drop on them, with a trap waiting at the warehouse for Casey, Sarah and Chuck. Casey and Sarah were to go in clear the warehouse of any late night patrolling guards and have a clean-up crew take over with Chuck staying in the van to monitor the action through cameras attached to Sarah and Casey.

Chuck on the rare occasion actually stayed in the van but this time was the wrong choice to stay there. The Ring had waited until Sarah and Casey were inside the warehouse before blocking all communications between the agents and Chuck. Quietly surrounding the van they had the upper hand in securing Chuck while Sarah and Casey took out the guards.

Slowly they reached the outside of the van readying to open the doors and take Chuck to god-knows where. The doors of the van flew open from the inside with Chuck jumping out unaware to the ten members of the Ring surrounding him. "Umm…hi guys can I help you." came the nervous voice of Chuck staring down the barrel of a H&K UMP.

After clearing out the warehouse of guards Sarah radioed Chuck only to get static. Getting worried that something may have happened she tried radioing Casey. "Casey can you hear me? I can't get through to Chuck.".

"Yeah I hear you Walker, I can't get through to him either, think we should head back after we call the clean-up crew". Came the gruff voice of the NSA agent. "Well hurry up I have a bad feeling about all of this". Sarah replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Casey learning always to trust Sarah's instincts called the clean-up crew to the warehouse on the docks while meeting up with Sarah outside of the warehouse.

"Clean-ups on the way lets go get Bartowski and see if he saw anything suspicious in there" came Casey's voice from behind Sarah. Finally making it to the surveillance van Sarah opened the door to find it empty. Starting to panic Sarah spun around to Casey. "Chuck's not here, you don't think he's gone inside do you?" She asked while looking around to see if she could spot Chuck's attempt at sneaking into the warehouse. "I don't know I'll bring up his GPS tracker". Looking down at the phone he saw the flashing dot of Chucks tracker right on top of where he and Sarah were standing. "Err Walker we may have a problem." Casey said while picking up Chuck's watch from underneath the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Went Wrong**

Chapter 2

He was surrounded in blackness, his mouth dry and with a bad taste which he new must be the after effects of the traquilizer that was given to him to keep him quiet. Not wanting to alert his captors to him being awake Chuck listened closely to any movement about him that would tell him if he was alone or not. Not hearing anything he slowly opened his eyes just enough to know that it was pitch black in the room preventing him from seeing anything. Thinking that he was alone, the voice that came from the corner scared him just that little more when it finally came.

"Theres no point trying to pretend Mr. Carmichael I know your awake" came the deep throated voice that seemed oddly familiar to Chuck. "I gather that you notice my voice, I mean after all it was you and your team that put me and my men behind bars". Chucks memory was in overdrive trying to figure out where he had heard that voice before but all that came to his mind was blank. Choosing finally to give up trying to remember Chuck finally built up the courage to ask, "Who are you?".

"You really don't remember Mr. Carmichael. Well let me give you a hint, I assume you find me imposing right now". And right then Chuck got a flash of the man from a distant memory. "Mr. Colt, but your supposed to be locked up how can you be here?". Chuck had given up trying to keep his voice even just the picture of Mr. Colt in the same room as him while he was tied to a chair was too frightening to even think about.

"Ahh so you do remember me. And here I was thinking you had forgotton all about me." came the frighteningly happy voice of Mr. Colt. "And as for how I got out well lets leave that story for another time. Right now however I seem to remember having a score to settle with you for putting me behind bars". At that moment the lights to the room flashed on. It wasn't so much a room as it was an empty warehouse with a lone table a few meters in front of Chuck with an array or very sharp looking knives and needles, along with an asortment of other frightening tortor objects that Chuck definately wasn't looking forward to seeing up close.

Mr. Colt was now in view of Chuck with a giant grin on his face "Now lets get started shall we".

............

Castle

"He can't just have dissapeared off the face of the earth Casey, he has to be somewhere" Sarah was almost shouting out in frustration at not being able to locate Chuck. "I know that Walker but if he hasn't got his watch with him then there is a very slim chance of finding him." was Caseys reply sounding just as tense about the whole situation. "Well what about his phone can we not track that." Sarah was starting to panick now all her CIA training was starting to go straight out of the window. "His phone was turned off around Griffith Park. I'll see if I can find anything on speed cameras or any other survelance around the area there has to be something".

While Casey was busy searching all carmeras in the area Sarah was pacing around trying to think of anything else that could help find Chuck. But images of finding Chuck badly hurt or worse dead kept interupting her thoughts making her even more tense than she should be. "Ok I think I have something" Casey's voice had a hint of excitement that he may have found Chuck. "There you see the three black vans" he said while pointing to the blurry images on the screen. "Ok so do you know which way they went." Sarah asked while also getting excited at the prospect of finding Chuck and getting him back safe. "It looks as if they are heading east on ventura freeway".

"Ok I have them. They are pulling into a warehouse in Santa Monica airport. Get ready we leave in 5". Sarah was already halfway through fitting her tac gear before Casey even finished. Grabbing a duffle back she loaded it full of pistols, ammunition, flash bangs and anything else she could get her hands on before leaving for the crown vic. Casey followed seconds after with an identicle bag loaded with the same. In 4 minutes they were in the vic on their way to rescue Chuck from whatever fate had brought him.

............

Warehouse- Santa Monica Airport

"Well I never would have thought it, you're a lot tougher than you look Mr. Carmichael." came the almost giddy voice of Mr. Colt after dealing another devestating blow to the mid-section of Chuck torso with a block of wood. Chuck could feel his ribs cracking under the blows that were being dealt to him, but he kept as quiet as possible not wanting to give any satisfaction to Mr. Colt. Throughout the 3 hour long torture all Chuck could think about was if he would ever be able to see the faces of his sister Ellie or his brother in-law Devon, what he wouldn't give to hear a one liner from his best pal Morgan or stare into the eyes of , in his opinion, the most beautiful woman in the world Sarah. Hell he'd even be glad to take Jeff and Lester. "I think I will take a little break, I'm getting a little tired out from this exercise Mr. Carmichael." The smile he was wearing on his smug face obvious through his speech.

"I'll be back soon so don't get too comfortable." Mr. Colt said while exiting the warehouse leaving Chuck on his own. The taste of blood was strong in his mouth, sickening even, and the pain in his ribs were unbearable. He knew at least some of his ribs had been absolutly destroyed throughout Mr. Colts little torture session and it was causing him great discomfort.

Too soon for Chucks liking the door to the warehouse slammed open but it wasn't Colt that walked in it was someone he had never seen before. An average sized man in a crisp black suit with black shirt and tie on walked up to Chuck and started undoing the restraints holding him down to the chair. Roughly standing him up Chuck couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that escaped from his lips as every muscle and every bone in his body screamed out in pain at the sudden movement.

Half dragging half carrying him to the door Chuck finally got enough breath into his lungs to ask where they were taking him only to be answered with silence from the other man. Finally reaching the outside of the warehouse Chuck finally saw that he was at an airport, which one he had no idea, but from what he worked out he wasn't staying there for long. Two more men this tiime a lot bigger than the first, hell probably even bigger than Casey walked up and took charge of which van Chuck was to go in. Throwing him in the back, one of the men followed just as a black crown victoria came screaming around the corner looking to cause some damage.


	3. Chapter 3

What Went Wrong

**Chapter 3**

**It was early morning, 2:37a.m to be exact, and Sarah Walker was sitting next to one Chuck Bartowski in the hospital eagerly awaiting for him to wake from his 5 hour surgery. The events of the day flashed through her mind as the time dragged on.**

…………

**6 hours earlier**

**The sounds coming from the Crown Victoria could not be classed as healthy for a car as Casey pushed it to its limits trying to get to Santa Monica airport as fast as humanly possible. Just the thought of Chuck being alone in a warehouse with Ring agents sent a shiver up his spine. His knuckles had long since turned white with the grip he had on the steering wheel of the car. Taking a sharp right hand turn, the tires screeching in protest beneath him and Sarah, finally brought them into view of the convoy of Ring agents.**

"**Casey there he is, they're moving him. Can't this thing go any faster?" Sarah's plea to speed up were answered almost straight away as Casey moved up a gear making the car jump forwards.**

"**I see him Walker, hold on this could get a little rough." Casey almost sounded excited for a good car chase.**

**---**

**Chuck hissed in pain as he was unkindly thrown into the back of the van as one of his captors followed him inside. Clearing his thoughts just enough to hear the faint screech of tires. A small glimmer of hope shone within him as he started to hear gunfire from outside.**

**Eventually the back doors to the van slammed shut, shutting out the light and his hope of a rescue. Gently sliding back some on the cool metal floor as the van pulled away with speed, Chuck found himself guarded by 3 armed men who just by size intimidated him.**

**---**

**Sarah caught site of the Ring agents unceremoniously throwing Chuck in the back of the van which only fuelled her anger even more. Reaching into the back of the car she pulled out two of her own customised Glock 1911s.**

"**Walker what the hell do you think you are doing. There is no way in hell that this car is going into a gun fight." Casey's voice starting to panic at the thought of his beloved Crown Victoria being shot at.**

"**Sorry Casey, too late" Sarah said back just as she leaned out the window to take out a few Ring agents before quickly retreating back into the car due to the hail of gunfire that was returned.**

"**Stop shooting my car already." Casey's pleas were answered by even more bullets hitting the front windshield.**

**Driving past the Ring agents Casey couldn't help but leave them a small present for almost destroying his car.**

"**Casey what did you just throw out of the window?" came Sarah's amused voice while looking at the detonator held in Casey's right hand.**

"**Oh just a little present." was Casey's last words before pushing the detonator causing the block of C4 that was left with the remaining Ring agents to explode making the crown vic to shake under the aftershock of the explosion.**

**With a giant grin on his face Casey put his foot down on the pedal to catch up to the van that had a considerable head start.**

…………

**The noise of the explosion reached the passengers in the black van just as they were turning onto the Santa Monica freeway. A few of the passengers looked out the back windows to see a giant black cloud looming over the recently occupied warehouse.**

"**What the hells going on back there" came the voice from the front passenger seat. Turning to look who had spoken Chuck caught a glimpse of his torturer Mr. Colt.**

"**I don't know sir, our position seemed to have been compromised. It's a good job we moved when we did." was the answer that came from one of Colts lackeys.**

"**Your friends are faster than I anticipated Mr. Carmichael. I may have to dig deep to get them off of our backs." Colt said while pulling out a phone. Speaking quietly into the phone Chuck only caught a part of the conversation.**

"**Find them and kill them"**

…………

"**Casey where the hell are they I can't see the van". Sarah was starting to panic now she was losing Chuck all over again. She was barely able to keep her emotion in check the first time round, she would never be able to do it a second time in the same day.**

"**Ok Walker I have a way to find him but you may not like it." Casey's voice was a little higher than it was normally and Sarah picked up on it straight away.**

"**Casey what are you on about, how can you find Chuck." Sarah's heart lifted at the words that came out of Casey's mouth but also she felt suspicious of what Casey had to say.**

"**Ok but you have to promise not to get pissed off, I did it in Chucks best interest." Sarah attention was fully on Casey now, not only did Casey sound scared he looked it as well. She was starting to get worked up that Casey wouldn't come out and say what needed to be done to get Chuck back.**

"**Casey will you just tell me, we're running out of time". Sarah said her frustration starting to show as Casey held the silence that little longer.**

"**Chuck kinda has microbots inside of him from the mini quiche that I bring around to Ellie's dinner sometimes." Casey's voice was barely a squeak towards the end of the sentence but it was still heard by the now furious CIA agent sitting, that now passed through Casey's mind as, way to close for comfort.**

"**YOU DID WHAT!!!" the outburst almost made Casey lose control of the car as he ducked a slap to the head. "you mean to tell me you have put trackers inside of Chuck…no wait inside of all of us." the threatening voice made even Casey cringe in fear as he saw the cold glare that was now pointed in his direction.**

"**umm can we talk about this later, after we have found Chuck." Casey was trying to find any way out of the situation and bringing up Chuck did just that.**

"**Fine but this isn't over, not by a long shot." Sarah's words scared the crap out of Casey and she new it. From now on he would have to be careful in what he did to and around Sarah if he wanted to stay on her good side.**

"**Ok so what do we do to find Chuck then I'm guessing you have your tracking device with you." Sarah's voice still had a hint of danger in it but a considerable amount less than before.**

"**Yeah it's in my duffle bag in the back seat." he said while Sarah leaned round to retrieve the device. "It should look like a PDA." Casey said seeing that Sarah was having trouble finding it.**

"**Ok I have it, now what do I do with it." She said while looking over the piece of equipment.**

"**Type in the code 382136 and it should come up with Chuck's position." he said while briefly looking to see if Sarah had got the instructions correct.**

"**Umm Casey this thing says he is right behind us." Sarah said while turning around to see a black van one car behind them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok Walker we're going to play this calm so we don't bring attention to ourselves, or this may just end in a bad way." Casey said while very much hoping for the former. Casey pulled into the slow lane of the freeway allowing the black van to move ahead of them allowing Casey and Sarah to come up from behind.

"Ok so what's the plan." Sarah asked while running through situations in her head where it could all go wrong, there turned out to be way to many ways for this to turn on its head, the top of the list being Chuck getting hurt or worse killed.

"We follow them until we get a chance to take out the guards, grab Chuck and haul our asses out of there." was Casey's reply as he turned back onto the same lane as the black van, getting the required 30 yards behind.

The journey was longer than Sarah and Casey thought, taking them all the way up San Diego freeway and onto the 5 going north. Nothing was said between the two agents as the journey continued into Santa Clarita.

Just as Sarah was really starting to get impatient she saw something unexpected, a face appeared in the back window of the van they were following and worst of all the van then sped up in an attempt to get away from the following Vic.

"Casey we've been made someone in the van just got a good look at us." said Sarah as she turned to Casey to see what his next move would be.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this." was Casey's reply as he put his foot down, making the car lurch forward with the sudden burst of speed. Finally catching up to the van Casey made a move around the outside, which in turn bought the car in front of the van but also made it swerve to avoid the collision that was inevitable if it had carried on with its coarse.

"Casey what the hell are you doing we're trying to rescue Chuck not kill him." she said wide eyed at the move Casey just pulled.

"Shoot out the tires on the van, we take them here and grab Chuck when we get the chance." was Casey's cool reply to Sarah's outburst seconds before.

"Are you crazy, did you not hear what I just said we are trying to rescue Chuck not kill him." was Sarah's reply as she couldn't believe the words that came out of Casey's mouth. But after a full minute of not hearing a reply from Casey, Sarah spoke up again. "Casey we can't shoot out the tires not when it puts Chuck in danger." Sarah's voice was almost pleading now but Casey turned to her.

"Walker unless you have a better idea I suggest you shoot out the tires and get this whole situation over with." he said before turning back to the road.

Sarah seeing no way to win the argument pulled out her gun and took the safety off. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." she said, the nervousness that she may hurt Chuck in the process showing through. She leaned out the window of the Crown Vic and took aim.

…………

"Sir we have a tail". One of the men guarding Chuck had looked out of the back window again only to see a black Crown Victoria, that he had spotted earlier, in the same position.

Mr. Colt turned around with a look of annoyance on his face. "It seems your friends don't know when to give up Mr. Carmichael." he said while turning to the driver. "Get us out of here". Colt turned to the back again to address one of the guards. "Take care of them I don't want them following us any further." the words were blunt and straight to the point, causing a pang of worry that he may never see Sarah again, to jolt straight through him, the look of worry clear on his face.

As soon as Colt turned back the front, the van swerved causing Chuck to slam into the side, the pain from the torture session earlier and the sudden blow against the side of the van made Chuck cry out in pain. It was at that moment that Chuck knew Casey and Sarah were making their move to rescue him, he couldn't think of any other reason why the van would swerve off coarse.

Grabbing a pistol off of one of the guards, Colt lowered his passenger window and leant out just as Sarah did the same in the Crown Vic.

…………

Casey looked out the rear-view mirror to see Colt setting up a shot that would most likely catch Sarah off guard, so thinking fast he jerked the steering wheel to the right causing the Crown Vic to side slam into an on-coming car. The events that occurred from that one move were devastating. The Crown Vic hit the front of the SUV which caused the back end to spin out and slam into the back of the van carrying Chuck.

The driver of the van did all he could to keep the vehicle on coarse, but his attempts failed as the van slid to the side causing it to flip over several times and come to a complete stop, twenty meters down the road on its roof.

Sarah looked on in horror as she saw the van loose control and flip, the sound of screeching metal reached her ears as the van continued its coarse crashing down the freeway until it came to a complete stop. Then silence.

…………

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Sarah as she fumbled with the handle to open the door of the Crown Vic. Finally getting the door open, she jumped out of the car and sprinted over to the now mangled remains of the van. After reaching the van the destruction and the scene that was waiting for her inside caused her to let out a scream of pain that if Chuck was dead now then all would be over for her.

She new she would never be able to look at herself without thinking that she never told him how she felt, how she loved it when his attention was entirely focused on her or how an electric current seemed to pass through her whenever they touched each other. A few moments passed before she got down on her hands and knees and took a look inside the smashed window hoping to see a sign of life from Chuck.

She finally caught the sound of sirens in the distance as Casey came up behind her and had to drag her away to get her away from the flames that had now erupted from the van. What seemed like an eternity to Sarah, the Fire service finally reached the crash sight and immediately sprang into action putting the flames out before they could spread to anything dangerous. Minutes later the Paramedics arrived and started carefully removing bodies from the mangled van, one by one they were pronounced dead until a hulking man was pulled from the passenger side and was immediately sent off in one of the ambulances for medical attention.

The shouts of one more man being in the van caught Sarah's full attention as Casey held her in place. The shouts of "He's alive" were more than relief for Sarah as she broke down crying, struggling to get out of Casey's grip and rush over to Chuck. And finally his body was pulled from the wreckage straight onto a stretcher. Casey released Sarah allowing her to rush over to Chuck's side to see what condition he was in.

The sight that met Sarah Caught her off guard, Chuck was almost unrecognisable under all his injuries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah woke with a start, the image of a badly beaten and bloody Chuck still fresh in her mind. After a while of staring into nothingness her surroundings finally presented themselves to her, she was sitting next to an unconscious Chuck in the hospital, still awaiting the moment he woke up so she could loose herself in his chocolate brown eyes.

Her muscles were aching from the unnatural position she was sitting in, so she got up and walked around the room a few times to get the blood pumping. She finally took note in how many machines were crowded around Chuck, monitoring his condition. The sight brought a lump to her throat wishing that the situation had turned out a lot better than this.

The door to Chucks room opened quietly, the light from the corridor outside spilling into the dark room. Casey walked in slowly and closed the door, and immediately sought out Sarah standing in the corner watching Chuck.

"I've just finished the briefing with the General, She sent out a team to take Colt in when he's in better condition". His voice was almost a whisper, Sarah almost struggling to hear him. "How's he doing, anything new?" Sarah glanced quickly at Casey before turning her gaze back to Chuck.

"He's still not woken yet, but apart from that I've heard nothing." Sarah's tiredness was showing through her sentences, barely being able to say them clearly.

"Walker you need to rest, you're not going to help him by doing this to yourself, what would Bartowski say if he saw you in this condition?" it was a rhetorical question but it had the right impact.

"Yeah, your probably right." Sarah conceded while letting out a long sigh. "I'm going back to the hotel and catch a few hours sleep, call me if anything happens I want to know straight away."

Casey nodded while taking the seat that Sarah had not long occupied, "He's going to be fine Walker, the doc's given him the all clear now all he has to do is wake up on his own." a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Then he'll be back to his snarky, nerdy self again." he said letting out a slight chuckle.

Casey's attempt at humour brought a small smile to Sarah's face before she turned and left the room.

…………

Finally reaching the hotel Sarah barely made it up to her room before she collapsed onto her bed exhausted from the past days events. Not bothering to change out of her clothes she fell into a deep sleep, not noticing her phone ringing.

…………

Casey was slowly dozing off in the chair next to Chuck's bed when he was snapped out of it by a brief but violent convulsion from Chuck. Casey was on full alert hitting the red button on the wall which immediately got the attention of the doctors.

Before anyone arrived in Chuck's room the convulsions started again but this time they didn't stop, and Casey didn't know what was happening. Doctors burst into the room surrounding Chuck's bed talking medical jargon that Casey didn't understand. Standing back in the corner out of the way he pulled his phone out and called Sarah, but all he got was voice mail. Leaving a message he turned his attention back to Chuck.

…………

Sarah woke with a start from a frightening nightmare that she definitely didn't want to remember, images of a dead Chuck swam in her vision causing her to breathe heavily. Getting up out of bed she walked over to the bathroom and splashed herself with cool water to get rid of the sweat that was dripping off of her face.

Sarah looked up into the mirror only to cringe at how pale she looked and the bags under her eyes, she really did look terrible. Moving back into the bedroom she moved over to the window to look out over the view of the city. The view brought her some tranquillity as her mind wondered over to Chuck and how she felt about him.

Was she in love with him, well she didn't really know what love felt like. Her thing with Bryce held nothing over what she has with Chuck, but was what she and Chuck have love?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Curious to find out who was calling her she rushed over to answer it, seeing it was Casey she picked up.

"Walker secure." she said waiting for the reply.

"Casey secure, Walker where the hell have you been I've been trying to call you, Chuck started having seizures about ten minutes ago I haven't heard anything since." Casey's voice carried a hint of anger at not getting through to Sarah quicker on her phone.

Sarah's world seemed to crash around her as she heard of Chuck's seizures. Her mind started asking every question it could get out. Was he alright, had the seizures stopped yet and worst of all could he die from it.

Her mind was racing, trying to decide which question to ask first but she never got the chance before Casey interrupted her chain of thought.

"Walker just get your ass down here, Bartowski's going to need you." The phone cut off after Casey had his say. Sarah's phone was flung to the bed as she rushed around gathering her gun and throwing knives, always be prepared she thought. After grabbing everything she sped out of the door down to her Porsche, and tires screeching in the night made her way back to the hospital.

…………

Casey put the phone down with more anger than he intended. Still pacing up and down the corridor he asked the receptionist for the third time in as many minutes if any progress was reported, and he got the same answer, "Sir, if you'll just calm down and take a seat I will notify you when a report comes in."

Casey was getting pissed off now, the receptionist was useless, he hated hospitals and worst of all his beloved car was in pieces most likely on its way to a junk yard. On the plus side he finally made it through to Sarah on the phone so she was on her way, and would be here any minute now knowing her driving.

…………

Sarah sped into the hospital car park and screeched to a halt outside of the hospital doors. Shouts of "you can't park there" were met by Sarah's back as she ran inside to the receptionist asking about Chuck Bartowski. She was told the same as Casey just as he came walking around the corner. Sarah saw him straight away, rushing over to him she didn't get the chance to ask how he was before Casey cut her off.

"Don't bother asking I haven't heard anything yet." he said while holding up his right hand to keep Sarah quiet.

"Casey what happened he was fine when I left." Sarah said unable to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I don't know what happened Walker, one moment all was quiet next he was having seizures." Casey was annoyed that an update hadn't been given yet, he was tempted to use his NSA badge to get some answers but Chuck's cover had to stay under the radar.

…………

After half an hour, which seemed like a lot longer to Sarah and Casey, the receptionist walked over to them were they had now sat down. "Mr. Bartowski has been taken back to his room you can go back in there now." The nurse was somewhat relieved to be rid of the Sarah and Casey, the questions every five minutes were really starting to get to her.

Sarah and Casey made their way back to Chuck's room. Once outside Casey turned to Sarah. "You go in, I'm going to go check on how our little friend is doing." he said while pointing down the hall to Colt's room. Sarah nodded and headed to Chuck's door. Not knowing if Chuck was awake Sarah very carefully opened the door to his room to find even more machines wired up to him. The most obvious a respirator. After fully opening the door she noticed a doctor checking him over.

"Do you know what caused the seizures?" Sarah asked as the doctor turned around surprised at her silent entrance.

"It appeared that he had swallowed his tongue while he was unconscious and stopped breathing, and at the moment is still having trouble breathing so we hooked up the respirator." The doctor said while turning back around to access Chuck.

Sarah nodded and headed back to the Chair next to Chuck and waited while the doctor finished his check-ups. Once the doctor left Sarah took Chuck's hand in hers, she lent forward so she was near his ear.

"Chuck I know you may not be able to hear me but you have to make it through this, for me because I don't know what I would do without you…. Because I lo….I like you. Well I like you a lot." God you can't even tell him you're in love with him even when he's unconscious, she thought to herself, but then something she wasn't counting on happened. She felt a very light squeeze from Chuck's hand that she was holding.

The squeeze took her by surprise so leaning forward she asked "Chuck can you hear me?"

Just then the door to Chuck's room burst open with Casey charging in looking straight at Sarah. "Colt's gone, the guys guarding him are dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anger didn't describe what Sarah was feeling at that moment. Colt, the man responsible for Chuck being hospitalized, was currently free from all government agencies, all because a couple of incompetent agents couldn't guard him properly. Sarah new it wasn't fair to blame it on the guards but she needed to blame someone.

"What do you mean he's gone." Sarah said, anger evident in her voice "He was under guard by at least three agents, he can't just up and leave".

"I don't know how he did it, he must have had inside help all I know is he's gone and all three agents are dead". Casey could tell that Sarah was more than angry at the news of Colt's disappearance, he wasn't too happy about it either, but something needed to be done and fast.

"I'll go get CCTV footage of Colt's room, I need you to call Beckman and tell her the situation." Casey said while on his way out of the room. Sarah got up from her chair and got her phone out, just as Casey left the room, and started to dial General Beckman's number.

…………

The blackness eventually started to give, a slow dull pain started to course through his body. His limbs felt like lead, and his eyelids felt as if they were glued together. His ears felt muffled but a faint sound was making it through, he could barely make out what was being said but he guessed it to be Sarah, but who was she talking too.

"Chuck…know you……hear me but….have to…….through this………I don't…..I…….without you…. Because I lo…." Chucks couldn't quite put together what Sarah was saying but he had to let her know that he could hear her, focusing all his energy on his left hand he squeezed. His hand barely moved but he thought it would be enough to get Sarah's attention, but all to soon his consciousness started to leave him, he wanted to stay around to see what Sarah's reaction would be but he didn't have the energy so he slipped back into unconsciousness.

…………

Sarah stepped out of Chuck's room while trying to connect to General Beckman. Sarah knew her and Casey were going to get an ass-chewing from the General but she could take it, the more important part was catching Chuck's kidnappers before they could strike again.

"Agent Walker. Sarah authorization code Alpha 937" Sarah responded to the voice recording of the NSA. "Beckman secure" came the Generals voice through the speaker as Sarah was put through. "Walker secure, General we have a problem, Colt is missing from his room we have reason to believe he had inside help to escape. The three guards are dead."

To say the General was angry was an understatement, Chuck would probably hear her shouting through the speaker in his unconscious state was Sarah's thoughts as Beckman started to end her lecture about incompetent spies. "I want you and Colonel Casey down in Castle now, video conference in 20 minutes" was the Generals orders.

"Ma'am what about Chuck shouldn't he have someone here with him?" Sarah asked not wanting to leave his side until she was sure nothing could happen to him. "Well what about the assets family are they not there to sit with him.?"

Then it struck Sarah, how could she have forgotten to call Ellie, the most important person in Chuck's life. "They're on the way ma'am, but until then I think it best that Chuck doesn't stay on his own." Sarah thought that she had done a decent job of covering her mistake of not informing Chuck's family but she knew the General saw right through it.

"Very well agent Walker, be in Castle as soon as possible." The sound of the dialling tone informed Sarah that the General had terminated the call. Bringing up Ellie's number she called her to tell her of Chuck's current condition.

…………

"Sir?……Sir!" His vision was slowly blurring in and out but he could just make out the face of the young man who was assigned to his team. "Sir are you ok?"

"What's going on?" Colts deep throated voice carried throughout the small medical room catching the attention of the two other men in the room one obviously being a doctor. "Sir you were in a crash, the CIA took you into custody but we managed to get you out before they could take you out of the hospital."

"I want an emergency meeting put together get everyone in here." Was Colts response not taking note to anybody else except for the agent in front of him. "Yes Sir." The young agent turned to leave.

"Simmons?" Came Colts voice with a hint of anger in it. "Yes sir?"

"Get me Carmichael!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up guys, been kind of busy with college. The next chapter will be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To say the look of horror on Ellie's face didn't effect Sarah would be a downright lie, in fact it tore her heart out to see someone so close to Chuck and a good friend to her be so upset. The fact that Ellie hadn't been called straight away died on her lips as soon as she saw Chuck unconscious in the hospital, she practically ran to the side of his bed, tears streaming down her face.

"This shouldn't be happening to him, Chuck's a good person why do bad things always happen to him?" Ellie managed to get out through her uncontrollable sobs. Ellie looked towards Sarah only to see the look of awkwardness on her face. "Oh Sarah I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry like this, It's just hard seeing Chuck like this."

"No, Ellie it's fine you have a right to be upset, he's your brother you shouldn't have to see him like this." Sarah just managed to get out the last part without her voice faltering. "Listen, Ellie, I'm going to go home and get cleaned up…I want to look my best for when Chuck wakes up." Sarah said with a sad smile on her face.

"Sure, you go right ahead I call you if anything new happens." She said with a small smile appearing on her face at what Sarah said.

Sarah backed out of the room and strode down the corridors of the hospital, almost being knocked over by two doctors. She looked back almost reaching for her gun in anger but thought better of it. She made her way to her car and set of for castle and the briefing waiting for her.

…………

Agent Simmons and Agent Cortez walked through the front doors of the hospital and straight up to the receptionist. "Excuse us we are looking for Charles Carmichaels' room." Simmons said while Cortez stood back keeping an eye on the corridors around them.

"I'm sorry sir we don't have a Charles Carmichael on record." The receptionist replied after searching through the data on the computer.

"Really, he was in a bad car crash earlier, we were two of the people that helped him out of the car, we were just wondering how he was doing." Simmons said now hoping to find out Carmichaels real name.

"Let me just have a look for you sir." the receptionist said turning back to her computer for another search. " We have a Charles Bartowski who was bought in not long ago from a car accident he is in room 876 down that corridor and to your left." the receptionist said with a smile on her face.

Agent Simmons and Cortez took off down the corridor in search of Bartowski's room. On the way Cortez stopped outside of a locker room. "We might find some scrubs in here, just in case they have his room guarded." he said while slowly pushing the door open. "It's clear, search the lockers."

Five minutes later both agents walked out the locker room looking the better parts of doctors. "This way." Simmons said while turning down the corridor in a rush to get the job done and get back to base. As soon as he turned the corner he ran into a blonde woman, and almost knocked her over. Not bothering to look back or apologise he carried on down the corridor to Chuck's room.

They finally reached room 876 only to hear a female voice inside. "You got your tranq gun on you." Simmons asked while looking back at Cortez. Reaching to his back he brought forward a small black tranq gun. "Ok we take out the girl and take Bartowski." Simmons said in a low voice not want to attract attention.

The two agents moved into the room in silence not alerting Ellie to anything.

…………

"How are you little brother?" Ellie asked in a small voice. You've got us all quite worried you know." she said after a small pause. "You know I don't…." Ellie cut off as she felt a small prick in the back of her neck. "What the hel……" Ellie slumped forward onto the bed almost immediately, the effects of the tranq dart taking effect straight away.

Simmons and Cortez moved into the room the rest of the way shutting the door behind them. "Move her into the bathroom, we will be long gone by the time she wakes." Simmons said while removing all the wires from Chuck.

After Ellie had been moved they lowered the head end of the bed into a lying position and covered Chuck with the sheets. Moving the gurney towards the door they opened it and stepped out with Chuck's unconscious body.

"Hey guys!" said a young doctor as he walked up behind them "not seen you around here before, you two must be new." he said with a smile appearing on his face. Cortez took his hand off of his tranq gun seeing the doctor accepting their cover.

"Aw moving a stiff on your first day huh, don't worry you'll get used to it." He said while turning back and carrying on down the corridor. Simmons looked back to Cortez, "Come on lets get out of here, hospitals always give me the creeps." They made it into the parking lot without being noticed and up to the van they bought along with them.

"Help me get him in the back." Simmons said while lifting Chuck off of the bed along with the sheets. Once they had Chuck in the back they got into the van and took off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sarah thought the ass chewing she got over the phone was bad but that paled in comparison to the one the General just gave her and Casey. Looking over she saw Casey with the darkest look she had ever seen him wear, he looked as if he would attack the next person who looked at him funny, she did not envy the buy more crew on bit.

"I'm going back to the hospital, check up on Chuck." She got a grunt in return, she didn't really expect Casey to give an answer with the mood he was now in. Sarah quickly turned back toward her Porsche and slid into the drivers seat. She leaned her head back on the head rest and closed her eyes, the stress that had built up inside of her was almost at maximum, all she needed now was for Chuck to wake up and everything would be back to normal, or as close to normal as being a Secret agent for the government could be. Sarah opened her eyes and turned on the engine, putting on her seat belt she took off out of the Buy More parking lot and off down to the hospital.

…………

Casey strode into the Buy More with a look that would make any customer avoid him, if only it worked on the bearded loser. "Hey big guy, you seen Chuck around?" Morgan didn't even notice the slight twitch in Casey's hand, oh how he wanted to wrap his hands around the gnomes neck.

"No, now move out my way before I take you to the ass end of nowhere and leave you to walk home!" Casey said in a low growl which he was sure to scare the little man away, but no luck.

"You seem a little tense big guy, I could give you the old Grimes special back rub……" Morgan didn't get to finish before Casey's gorilla sized hand covered his face and pushed until Morgan was flat on his back.

"I'd rather listen to Bartowski's lady feelings than have your hands touching me." he said while walking away.

"Dude, not cool." was all Casey heard before he entered the break room.

…………

Sarah got back to the hospital in no time at all, she had only been away from Chuck for little over and hour now but she was eager to be by his side and be the first person he see's when he wakes up. She strolled through the front doors and through the corridors to Chuck's room.

"Knock, Knock" Sarah said as she walked into the room only to find it completely empty. Sarah started to panic, where was Chuck. Maybe they just moved him to another room she thought, might as well go check at reception.

Just as she was about to leave the room Sarah heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom. Drawing her gun she slowly walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hello is anyone in there?" Nobody answered so she slowly opened the door to find Ellie Bartowski on the floor unconscious.

"Ellie?" Sarah asked hoping that she would wake up, when she didn't respond Sarah was immediately at her side. "Ellie, come on wake up. Ellie." Sarah had resorted to gently slapping her face hoping to get a response but nothing worked. Then Sarah's thought process kicked in, if Ellie was unconscious in the bathroom and Chuck's not in his room then that means…..

Sarah jumped up and pulled out her phone calling Casey.

"_Casey secure." _was the answer after just one ring.

Sarah ignored the process of answering her phone and jumped straight to the problem. "Casey Chuck's missing and I found Ellie unconscious in the bathroom, looks like she was tranqed."

"WHAT, are you serious, we only just got the moron back." The last part was said to himself quietly but Sarah still caught what he said. "Ok Walker you need to get surveillance from the hospital I'll be there as soon as possible." Casey hung up the phone before Sarah had a chance to reply.

…………

Casey raced out of the break room and started towards the front doors of the Buy More before he was intercepted by Morgan. "Hey Casey… just wanna say I'm gonna start standing up for myself from now on and I don't appreciate you shoving me to the floor…." before Morgan could finish, once again Casey grabbed hold of his face and pushed him to the floor while carrying on out the door and to his Crown Vic.

…………

Sarah was stood outside waiting for Casey to pick her up and take her back to castle to review the security footage. She had a bit of trouble with the security guard, he didn't believe that she worked for the CIA without seeing some Identification which she had carelessly forgotten back at her hotel room. In the end she had to knock him unconscious and stash him in a supply.

Casey pulled up inches from Sarah, with the tires screeching to a halt. Sarah climbed into the car and they set of for castle.

"What did you do about Ellie?" Casey asked turning slightly to get a look at Sarah. He really should evaluate whether she could do this mission but he knew that Sarah would stop at nothing to get Chuck back….again, plus there was the added problem of there not being any time to.

"I got a nurse to take care of her, I told them that she passed out. It should hold up until we can get Chuck back." Sarah replied while staring straight ahead. "Can you not speed up, I've had morning jogs faster than this thing." She snapped while whipping her head around to face Casey.

"I have my foot all the way down, just calm down Walker we will get him back." Casey said while looking at Sarah again. "God knows we've already done it once already." he added while turning back to the road.

After a few minutes Casey pulled into the Buy More parking lot and jumped out along with Sarah. They got over to the Orange Orange as fast as they could and went down to castle to start the search again for Chuck.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'll try to wrap this story up soon and move onto some other ideas I have.


End file.
